


A Warm Embrace. (Saimatsu)

by PianoFreakAkamatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoFreakAkamatsu/pseuds/PianoFreakAkamatsu
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hello There! This is just gonna be the intro, I’ll publish Chapter 1 later today, this is just info. So uh, I’ll try to post every week, sometimes even more, but I hope you understand if I can’t, issues and such, but I’ll try my best to deliver! I’m exited to start writing a series. But it might be trash because I’m new here. I’m probably going to kill off one or two characters, as this is kinda an AU where the killing game didn’t happen, and everyone just kinda vibes. So Uhm, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! See ya soon! ~Author.


	2. Cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi refuses to get out of bed, but Kaede wants cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!

Shuichi Saihara slowly opened his eyes, he didn’t know what time it was, he was curled up in his bed, he hadn’t been getting much rest, he sleepily grabbed his phone, and turned it on, the light hurting his eyes, he groaned, he saw the time, 12:28. He also noticed that he had got a text from Kaede, it read: “Shuichi, can you come over? I want cuddles.” He smiled sleepily, and texted back, “I need to sleep, sorry Kaede.” Kaede responded soon after. “Pleeeease?” Shuichi didn’t want to upset Kaede, so he texted again, “Fine, I’m on my way.” He yawned, and sat up, stretching. He then got out of bed, He couldn’t be bothered to brush his hair, He went to go have a shower, After he had finished showering, he dried himself off, and got changed, Shuichi stumbled down the stairs. And opened his door, shutting it and locking it behind him. He started to tiredly walk to Kaede’s. After a couple minutes, he finally got there. Saihara knocked on the door, and Kaede answered the door, smiling brightly.

“Shuichi! You’re here!”

“I couldn’t leave you without cuddles if you wanted them.” Saihara yawned.

“Oh, did I wake you up?”

“Ah, no you didn’t, I haven’t been getting much sleep lately.” 

“Well anyways, C’mere!” Kaede grabbed Saihara by the hand, and closed the door after him. She practically dragged him upstairs to her bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. (Yeet!) Saihara smiled. And Kaede sat on the bed, pulling Saihara into a warm embrace. Shuichi returned the hug.

“This is nice.” Saihara mumbled, he was enjoying this, despite needing sleep.

“Mhm!” Kaede smiled. Now lying down on the bed next to Shuichi. She then spoke...  
(Ooooh, cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did! Sorry if this is short. Have a good one, and I’ll be seeing you soon! ~Author.)


	3. A/N 1.

Sorry about not posting, a ton of stuff has come up, along with schoolwork, I’ll try and get a new chapter out, hope you understand.


	4. A.N

Sooooo I completely forgot about this and I’ve been struggling with online school but I’ll try and get a new chapter out for y’all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uh god this is gonna hurt when people die, please don’t hate me if your fav dies ;-;


End file.
